Computer networks allow users to connect to other users and to various sources of content. For example, using a user's computing device, the user may receive information from a remote location. The information is sent by way of packets. In order to send and receive packets wirelessly, a computing device establishes a connection with an access point (AP) and directly transmits the packet to the AP or receives the packet from the AP. In other words, for transmission, the wireless transmission of the packet from the computing device is directly to the access point without another wireless intermediate destination. In some cases, it is useful to know the location of the client device.